Queen Of His Soul
by GeminiWolf89
Summary: Harley and Joker have a romantic evening for Valentines Day!


It was the morning of February 13th, the day before Valentines Day, and Joker found himself awake before his Queen. Smirking to himself, he leaned down and kissed her cheek before quickly scrawling a note and leaving it on his pillow for her to find. Standing, the King of Gotham dressed in his signature black pants, purple shirt and silver suit jacket. The clown tucked his pistol into its holster and left the apartment, grabbing Johnny on his way out.

"Where we goin` boss?"

"To do a little shopping, Johnny-boy. Tomorrow marks six months since Harls has been home, AND it's….ugh….Valentines Day. Its never been a big deal to me, but it is to her, so…"

"Gonna treat her tomorrow, huh boss?"

"To the best of my abilities, anyways."

Johnny gave the clown a little smirk in the rear-view mirror, before pulling the car to a stop in front of a large strip of stores owned by some of the criminals in Gotham. Joker's right-hand climbed out of the car and opened the back door, allowing the man to exit. Slipping on a pair of sunglasses, Johnny waited until he'd made a decision, and followed him into the chosen store. Within the hour, the clown had spent far more than he'd planned to, and scratched the back of his head at seeing the very back of their van loaded with random items.

"Hm…think I may have gone a bit overboard…"

"It's for Harley, is there such a thing as going overboard for you, boss?"

"Heh…I guess you're right, Johnny. I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

Lightly popping his henchman in the shoulder, he chuckled before climbing into the passenger seat of the van, the back seat filled with his purchases. Stealthily hiding away his items, Joker found Harley in the kitchen when he returned to their apartment.

"Oh! Puddin! You're back!"

"Mm hm. Sorry about that, baby, had some stuff to take care of."

Stepping over, the woman wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a loving kiss. His arm wound around her waist and he smirked against her lips, pulling back after a few moments.

"Ya didn't go alone, did ya?"

"Nah, took Johnny with me."

"Good. Where'd you two go, anyways?"

"Like I said, just had some business to deal with."

Lifting an eyebrow at him, Harley reached over to the counter and grabbed her coffee cup before leaning back against the wall next to them. Stepping over to the counter himself, Joker secured a cup of coffee for himself before heading off into the living room and sitting down on the couch. It wasn't long before she joined him, playfully putting her feet in his lap with a grin. Instead of shooting her a glare and pushing them off him as he normally would, the clown smirked and rested a hand on her shins.

"You know what tomorrow is, puddin?"

"Tuesday?"

"No! Well, yes, but its Valentines Day!"

"Harls, not this again…"

"I gotcha somethin` nice, Mistah J. I think you'll like it."

Shaking his head when she leaned over and kissed his cheek and moved her legs, he watched as she got up and moved back into the kitchen. Putting her cup in the sink, the Queen of Gotham moved over to the large window by the fireplace and opened it, taking a deep breath. Grunting, he sat his cup aside and stood up as well, moving over and standing behind her, hands on her waist.

"Something wrong?"

"Nah, just enjoying the view."

Joker pressed his lips to the back of her head briefly before sitting down on the couch with his laptop. The clown opened the computer and started doing some work, sending various emails to various business partners. The day seemed to fly by, and it wasn't long before the two were curled together in bed. When morning rolled around, he woke her up and the pair shared breakfast. Around six that night, Joker sent her on an errand with Johnny. Once she was gone, he smirked and moved to where he'd stowed his items the night before, and went about preparing the apartment. Finishing up with the last candle, he tucked his lighter into his pocket and stepped back. Hearing the familiar click of her heels in the hallway, he grinned and leaned on the bar behind him.

"Puddin! I'm…back…"

Stopping in her tracks, Harley found herself greeted by dozens of twinkling candles and soft music. Blinking, she stepped into their apartment and closed the door behind her. Wandering through the dimly lit area, she completely missed her King standing in the kitchen.

"Welcome home, Harls."

Jumping slightly, she turned around and her mouth dropped open at the sight that greeted her. Joker was standing before her in a crisp, brand new, purple crushed velvet suit, with a deep red dress shirt and green tie.

"Mistah J…you look…fuck…"

A low chuckle escaped him, and he pushed off the bar, approaching her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Her hands rested on his shoulders, and they met in a gentle, loving kiss.

"There's a surprise waiting for you in the bedroom. Go change and come back, and we'll have dinner."

A little grin curled her lips and she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before turning and walking off into the bedroom. There, lying on the bed, was a medium-length, midnight blue dress with red accent stitching, surrounded by a scattering of black rose petals. Picking it up, the material of the garment made her give a content sigh, as it seemed to be made of pure satin. Carefully changing into the dress, she rejoined her King in the kitchen.

"You didn't have to do all this, yknow, puddin…I know ya aint big on holidays."

"No, but you are. I wanted to do this for YOU, Harls."

Pulling out one of the chairs at their dining room table, the man gestured for her to sit. Smiling, she did just that, and he pushed the chair back in before moving to the counter and securing the food. Placing it on the table, Harley could only stare at what was in front of her. What looked to be an Italian pasta dish, complete with salad, bread sticks, and red wine sat in the middle of the small table.

"I certainly hope I didn't burn anything."

"This looks AMAZING."

A grin curled his lips, and the pair of them were enjoying the simple meal a few minutes later. Harley closed her eyes and gave a soft sigh at how good the pasta was before peering over at Joker. His pale skin seeming almost normal in the warm glow of the candles between them.

"And you say you can't cook…"

"This, I think, is the ONE thing I can."

Grinning at him, the Queen of Gotham took a sip of her wine, and before long, the food was gone. Joker cleared the table, and once all the dishes were situated in the sink, he joined her by the fire with more wine. Taking them from him, Harley sat them aside before leaning over to catch her husband in a loving kiss.

"Tonight has been amazing, puddin."

"It's not over yet."

Tilting her head, the woman met his eyes, curiosity shining in her bright green ones. Joker put the wine glasses on the coffee table in the middle of the room, and pulled his Queen to her feet. Pressing a button on a small remote hidden in his pocket, soft music flooded the apartment, and he pulled her close.

"Oh, J…"

"I apologize ahead of time if I step on you. Haven't done this in a very long time."

A soft chuckle escaped the two of them and they started to slowly move to the music. Harley rested her head against Joker's chest, and he kissed her forehead.

"I know I'm not the most romantic man on the planet, but I hope I've made your Valentines Day special."

"It's perfect, puddin. I couldn't be happier."

As the music slowed to a stop, the pair of clowns met in a gentle kiss, and Joker's hands tightened on her hips a bit. Grinning at him when they pulled apart, Harley ran her fingers through his hair.

"Y'know…there IS one more thing that could make tonight even better…"

"Oh?"

"I want you."

"Anything for you, Harls."

The two of them moved to the bedroom, and it wasn't long before the man was pulling soft sighs and the occasional giggle from his wife. The pair of them spent hours slowly exploring each other's bodies, and making love. There was no rush, no roughness, nothing that normally occurred when the clowns were together. They lost track of time, and by the time they were curled together, the sun was peeking over the horizon.

"I love you, puddin…"

"I love you too, Harley."

They met in one more gentle kiss before falling into the arms of sleep, warm and content in each other's arms.

 **AN: OMFG It's been forever! I'm sorry about that guys! I just haven't been in a writing mood, AND I've been super busy! I'm going to try to start posting more All In The Family as well, but thought I'd finish and post this with Valentines Day coming up!**


End file.
